dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Pro Guide Teams for Floors 1 to 70
4 BM, 3 DH, 3 Pally, 3 Lava, 2 Dark Knight, 2 Nightmare, 1 God, 1 Priest Day 1 Team 1: BM 1, BM 2, BM 3, BM 4 Day 1 Team 2(Dragon 22 & 51): DH 1, DH 2, DH 3 , Priest_L6-2-60 Day 1 Team 3(Surveillants 38 & 52) Lava 1, BM 2, Priest_L6-2-60, Chaplain Knight 1 Day 1 Team 4(Evil Spirit 42 & 55): Lava 1, Lava 2, Lava 3, Priest_L6-2-60 Day 1 Team 5(Saints 24, 40 & 50): # 24: BM 1, BM 2, BM 3, BM 4 # 40: Dark Knight 1, Pally 2, Nightmare 2_L6-2-60(Red Dagger) / Round 2 Team 1 # 50: Dark Knight 2, Pally 3, Nightmare 1_L6-2-60(Ar Down), God 1 / Round 2 Team 1 Day 1 Team 6(King 20 & 46): BM 1, Chaplain Knight 1 Day 1 Team 7(Hunter 58): RNG floor BM 1, BM 2, BM 4, Priest(fit some res down) or Chaplain Knight 1 or 4 BMs(very risky).. This is the floor that you need to make sure not to loose the Pun staff and Lunar BM Left over for Day 1: BM 1, BM 2, BM 3, Lava 1 and Suicide Chaplain Knight 1 on 60 and Priest if cant self res for 500+ * ' Floors 60 to 66: Day 2 'Tickets possibly can One shot 64 and 65 with 3 frost, sage(need confirmation) in that case that would save 8 ticket to prep for 66 on same day Day 2 Team 1(Mage 60): Nightmare 1, God 1, God 2, Priest_L6_22-65(Must Reach 500 RES) Day 2 Team 2(Golem PATK 64): BM 1, BM 2, AR Priest / Round 2: Team 4 Day 2 Team 3(Golem MATK 64): Nightmare 1, God 1, Priest_L6_22-65 / Round 2: Team 4 Day 2 Team 4(64-65): Frost 1, Frost 2, Frost 3, Holy Sage(Must RESdown for 245(DEX 970+) Left over for Day 2: Suicide God 2 on 66 keep rest if Round 1 look bad on day 3 or suicide on 69 on day 4 * Floors 66: Day 3 '''Tickets '''Day 3 Team 1: AR Priest 1, AR Priest 2, BM 1, BM 2 Day 3 team 2: AR Priest 3, Blazing Gun, God 1, God 2 (Manual priest to heal after the boss attack unless...) Left over for Day 3: Suicide everything on 69 * 69: Day 4 '''Tickets + Should have aprox 35% Vengeance from day 3 '''Day 4 Team 1: Chaplain Knight 1, BM Day 4 Team 2: Chaplain Knight 2, BM Day 4 Team 3: Chaplain Knight 3, BM Day 4 Team 4(70): Chaplain Knight 3, BM, Dark Knight, Lava (reminder to switch Pun staff on BM for day 5) * Floors 70: Day 5-7 '''Tickets +8 extra + Should have aprox 20% Vengeance from day 4 '''Day 5 Team 1: Chaplain Knight 1, Dark Knight 1_L6-70B, BM, Lava Day 5 Team 2: Chaplain Knight 2_L6-70, Holy Sage, Lava 1, HWD Day 6 Team 1: Chaplain Knight 2_L6-70, Blazing Gun, God 1, God 2 Day 6 Team 2: Holy Sage(1270 dex, full dps), Frost 1_L6-70, Frost 2_L6-70, Frost 3_L6-70 Day 7 Team 1: Day 7 Team 2: